208 Pages
by JXCA
Summary: It started with that, a diary. And will continue too, until the truth has been revealed. And that's how Riley's world took an unexpected turn.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

"Huckleberry," Maya says, handing her best friend a periwinkled-colored cupcake, smirking precisely as Riley took it leisurely.

"Is…it…good?" asked the enervated girl, cautious of it poisonous-type appearance but she knew that Maya wouldn't, in a million years; try to intoxicate her.

"Totally," Maya shook her head, placing her hand on Riley's lap. "Don't be fooled, it's better than it looks." With that, the brunette's mouth and the cupcake was in striking distance; but she still lunged it away, a weird odor resided in the depth of the pastry.

"Er," Riley starts, giving it back to the sixteen-year-old blonde girl, who scoffed at her act. "It smells weird. Like…" She whined, unable to articulate the whiff.

"Are you questioning my baking skills? I ate like 10 of them bad-boys this morning," Maya defends, placing the comcuption inches away from Riley's eyes, that had a showdown with it. "EAT IT!" Maya demanded.

"No," Riley groused, eyebrows furrowed.

But her best friend wouldn't take no for an answer. She forcefully tries to shove it down her mouth, pinning her arms down on her bed using her one good arm; smacking it in Riley's mouth with the other. Crumbs dwindling down her throat, and Riley couldn't complain, tasteful flavors embedded in her empty stomach. Maya seemed satisfied once the once-rejecting girl starts gobbling down her creation like a seven-year old on a candy-binge on Halloween.

"Maya," says Riley, wiggling her fingers indicating that she wanted more, which made the situation, for Maya; a sense for making more. "Do you have more?"

She tapped lightly on her leopard backpack that sat atop her lap, nodding disenchantedly. "No, Riles."

It was the answer she didn't want to hear, not after what was a perfect cupcake. _When did Maya learned to bake_? She thought, sighing. It was like the Cupcake Gods blessed her best friend with god-like powers overnight, and crafted the most seamless cupcake she have ever eaten. Even better than the 24/7 always-open Cup-a-Cake, which was notorious for being, _"THE BEST CUPCAKES IN NEW YORK, EATEN BY THE KNICKS ON THE DAILY."_

"Can you make more?" asked Riley politely, although in the inside, the demon residing in her soul was begging; desperate for maybe another, batch or two. Maya shook her head, tunefully, and unzips her bag. Riley watches, hoping that her best friend was playing a trick and there was a state-of-the-art cupcake generator resting in the fabric of the bag; but instead was a small silver journal with a golden-plated lock that was held firmly in Maya's hands.

"It's in here," said Maya.

Riley snatches the girls' journal, trying to open the book itself, but didn't somehow notice the lock, or maybe; thought that her sixteen-year-old brunette charm was enough to open a mere book.

"Key, Riles," the girl takes a key from the pocket of her short burgundy jeans, unlocking the journal, the content finally available.

For about an hour, Riley, starts to read over Maya's journal, on the very first page, the only page written on; the recipe written in thin black ink.

 _ **Maya's Huckleberry Cupcakes**_

 _ **Cooking spray**_

 _ **10 ounce** cake flour (about 2 1/2 cups) _

_**3 tablespoons** unsweetened cocoa _

_**1 teaspoon** baking soda _

_**1 teaspoon** baking powder _

_**1 teaspoon** kosher salt _

_**1 1/2 cups** granulated sugar _

_**6 tablespoons** unsalted butter, softened _

_**2** large eggs _

_**1 1/4 cups** nonfat buttermilk _

_**1 1/2 teaspoons** white vinegar _

_**1 1/2 teaspoons** vanilla extract _

_**2 tablespoons** purple food coloring (about 1 ounce) _

_**Frosting:**_

 _ **5 tablespoons** butter, softened $_

 _ **4 teaspoons** nonfat buttermilk _

_**1** (8-ounce) block cream cheese, softened _

_**3 1/2 cups** powdered sugar (about 1 pound) _

_**1 1/4 teaspoons** vanilla extract _

_**(10 huckleberries) for 1 batch**_

 _Preparation_

 _ **1\. Preheat oven to 350°.**_

 _ **2\. To prepare the cupcakes, place 30 paper muffin cup liners in muffin cups; coat with cooking spray.**_

 _ **3\. Weigh or lightly spoon cake flour into dry measuring cups; level with a knife. Combine cake flour, unsweetened cocoa, baking soda, baking powder, and salt in a medium bowl; stir with a whisk. Place granulated sugar and unsalted butter in a large bowl; beat with a mixer at medium speed until well blended (about 3 minutes). Add eggs, 1 at a time, beating well after each addition. Add flour mixture and 1 1/4 cups nonfat buttermilk alternately to sugar mixture, beginning and ending with flour mixture. Add white vinegar, 1 1/2 teaspoons vanilla, and food coloring; beat well. Add huckleberries.**_

 _ **4\. Spoon batter into prepared muffin cups. Bake at 350° for 20 minutes or until a wooden pick inserted in center comes out clean. Cool in pan 10 minutes on wire rack; remove from pan. Cool completely on wire racks.**_

 _ **5\. To prepare frosting, beat 5 tablespoons butter, 4 teaspoons nonfat buttermilk, and cream cheese with a mixer at high speed until fluffy. Gradually add powdered sugar; beat until smooth. Add 1 1/4 teaspoons vanilla; beat well. Spread frosting evenly over cupcakes.**_

 _ **XO - Maya Hart**_

It was Riley's hundredth time reading over it, mumbling each word softly, until finally; she remembers… _EVERY. SINGLE. WORD_. "Maya?" says Riley, but the room remained silent; taking her eyes off the journal, she was nowhere to be found. But there was a text message on her smartphone, at 6:33 PM, which was an hour ago. From Maya.

 _ **Maya: I had to go home. You were still reading the recipe so I left, I'll make you another batch tonight. I'll be at your place in the afternoon, with like 2 batches. Maybe?. :)**_

"Dinner," a muffled voice hollered, bounding off the walls of the brownstone apartment building.

"Coming," Riley says, putting the book away alongside with the key, that Maya also left behind, on her desk.

She ate steaks with her two parents including her younger brother who stole the show at the table with his magical-flying corn and green beans down Daddy's pants which was surprisingly down his pants, leaving him amazed but prickly in his jeans. She didn't want to be part of the trick, or any tricks, leaving the victims to be her two loving parents. She loved them… but didn't want to be the gopher of his steak-sauce-in-hair trick. After taking a brief but soothing shower, she confided back into her space and lay in bed, texting her boyfriend, Lucas Friar; whom she been dating for three weeks.

It was a tug-of-war between the two lovebirds: an exchange of no, you're cuter; we're better than Ross-Rachel; I love you more; emoji battles; and cheesy lines from Ryan Gosling movies and every other heartthrob that been any romantic blockbuster.

They have been texting for nearly 4 hours, and she didn't want it to stop. Not now, but he was tired, presumably.

 _ **Riley: Goodnight Luke Skywalker.**_

She smiled. Smiled at the thought of Lucas holding a light saber.

Instantly.

 _ **Lucas: Goodnight YELIR**_.

It took the brunette minutes before she realized it was R-I-L-E-Y backwards, she felt her heart beating violently in her chest. And wishing that he was here with her cuddling and talking about what subject comes to mind, whether it was about a shirtless Farkle or a homeless camping out at the Subway; rationing a bag of teriyaki beef jerky. She wouldn't care, anything was better when Lucas was around.

Stuffing her face into the baby-blue pillow, she attempts to sleep but couldn't. Watching TV wasn't an option, Riley got up sluggishly from her castle, sitting at her furnished black desk—Maya's book the first thing that came to mind.

Through the aligned pages, all 208 pages, Riley was surprised Maya didn't write in it more, it was a fancy journal; detailed, silver/gold, texture of the pages were amazing. Made in Italy was written in gold on the back, cursive font. With 207 pages empty, it was a shame that nothing else was written in here— except a recipe for Maya's Huckleberry Cupcakes. Riley placed her hands gently on her cheeks, going over the journal to make sure there weren't any other pages filed, but there wasn't.

Rubbing her fingers on the second page to feel the delicate fancy Italian paper, she felt something damp. How come she couldn't feel it before? It was in the inner part of the page, where the lines were, as if the writing was in… INVISIBLE INK. But to confirm that, she flipped to the back page and touched the sheet, dry. Riley galled each page; at the end; page 2 to 5 felt damp, which meant Maya is writing something private. But what was so private that she had to write in invisible ink.

Riley searched on the NYC Search Engine titled Yorkers' Knowledge on her desktop for the answer to reveal invisible ink to make it visible.

Apply Heat. She didn't want to take that risk and caused suspicion when Maya takes back her book, questioning why it's hot or pages seem crumpled.

Chemicals? Riley's house was chemical-free, well, the real chemicals like explosives and different varieties of colors that bubbled up.

Finally.

Ultraviolet Light.

She did have that kind of light. She had a red titanium keychain from BatteryUnited that contained ultraviolet light with a press of a embroidered button. It was on the Franklins' lamp that leveled on her dresser, gently gripping the light source, the snooping sixteen year old girl ventured into her best friends' journal, well diary.

Red beams shined on the crisp Page 2, a _Dear Diary_ started off the entry.

 ** _Dear Diary,_**

 ** _I found $50 at the Subway_**

She stopped there _._

Riley grinned, remembering that this took place on a Tuesday, 3 days ago. This was then Tuesdays' events, Riley finalized then continued.

 ** _and it became my savior for the day. Riles and I made trips to Burger Sam and Pizza Palazzo, and ate like queens. I hate to brag, but I didn't burp once and it felt exhilarating. Usually, I do. But this time, I ate a frickin' ton of food and didn't, stomach acids didn't phase me. Riley threw up badly, Thank God for the mints. School was a drag, except Mr. Matthews class. Life Lessons. We learned about returning things that wasn't yours, surprisingly, I had a $50 that didn't belong to me. But HEY, I was only 16. If I did ask New Yorkers there if it was their money, they would say YES, every single person. Even box-house Steve, who was friendly, and protected us from a gang of preppies last week. I learned that the HOMELESS do know Kung-Fu, varying on which ones come to mind. Highlight of my day however wasn't eating with Riley, runner-up. It was when I met up with Lucas at Svorski's Bakery. _**

Riley stopped again. _Lucas. Why were they meeting up_? She thought, nervous to read another line; but she did, tears streaming down her face as she finished the final closing sentences on Page 2.

 ** _It was our third date. I felt quilty, knowing that if Riley found out, our friendship would be sabotaged. But, Lucas made me felt like I was special. After, we watched the movie Crossroads at Skynight Theater. It was one of those feel-good Texas movie with a A-List cast to make the movie better, which was great execution. Despite the 2 HOURS and 39 MINUTES of Texas on Texas action, Lucas surprised me… with a kiss outside right through a parkway which made up for nearly 3 hours of my life wasted on his choice of movie. Thankfully, I get to choose the movie on Thursday. :)_**

 ** _Love, Maya_**

 _LUCAS AND MAYA ARE A THING?!_ Riley thought, breathing labored, placing her hands on her head, crying softly. Her emotions were mixed now, a bit of sadness with anger engulfed, but she try to contain it, ANGER. The desire to break her friends' diary into two situated into her mind. But that wouldn't solve anything, except the Maya-writing-into-her-diary-with-invisible-ink problem.

But she did, desperately, wanted to know more. _What now?_ The brunette thought, slowly becoming calm; although the thought of her boyfriend and best friend kissing made her uneasy, tearing up.

She wasn't going to BREAK UP with Lucas, not now atleast. Not until she knew more about this surreptitious relationship. It was going to be painful, maybe too much to bare, but she would allow it too continue.

Taking deep breaths, she flipped to _Page 3._

 _..._

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW! I will continue if this story gaining interest from you guys. Plus, I'm very open-minded to ideas that you would like to see, and diary entries. Diary entries ideas?_**

 ** _REVIEW! Thanks._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"Ugh," Riley groaned, turning over in bed. Gathering herself, she blinked several times, stared at the ceiling for several moments, and slide out of bed turning over her covers. It was Saturday, Riley's favorite day, and she started it off taking a shower; longer than usual, a staggering half-an-hour.

It was more peaceful in there for her, to think. _Lucas and Maya. Maya and Lucas. Lucas with Maya. Maya with Lucas. Lucas likes Maya. Maya likes Lucas._ Those were the thoughts she had, and she was just undetectable , like the ink in Maya's diary. She think more deeply in the shower, but she knew solely overthinking the situation wasn't worth it.

Settling back in her room, at the three-windowed hassock, the sixteen year old girl does nothing, but stare; outside the window, the one " _she_ " arrives through everytime. _Maya_.

Personally, recounting the pages' memories were excruciating for Riley.

Page 3 was just recorded about school, the parade that occurred that day, along with binge-watching re-runs of _How I Met Your Mother._ Page 4 was Thursday's events: subway with Riley, school with Riley, and continues after-school. Maya, at 8:30 PM, went to the same theater like the previous _first_ entry, _Page 2_ , like she said she would, and chooses the movie. They watched _The Life of Mandy Sliver,_ a movie that was rated 8.4/10 on _IMDB_. Rotten Tomatoes were generally favorable, 82%. But they didn't kiss this time, which was less agonizing on her. Maya did call it " _the best night ever_ " which was could mean one of two things. _1\. The movie was excellent, or, 2. They went somewhere else afterwards_. It wasn't written, _Page 4_ , ended with a semi cliffhanger, sort of… edgy.

 _I think it's confirmed._ Those were the final words of _Page 4_ , even after reading each page, 2-4, no less than five times; she didn't understand what was confirmed, their " _relationship_ " was addressed already, well— even if it was a secret one, there was a deeper meaning. It had to, it's what she believe. Apparently, as smart as the sixteen year old teen was, her long-time bestie was as complex as chess, for beginners. So, millions of things could've been " _confirmed_?" The list was endless.

 _Page 5_. This was yesterday's entry, but she was with her— so basically, it was just damp, light drabbles line and converged slightly. As if, she was just using the page to divide the entries, and since she have the diary, in her possession. She couldn't read more, until she gives Maya back the " _journal_ ", and if Maya was willing to give it to her willingly. But she knew she would, mastering her " _huckleberry cupcake_ " would be a legitimate excuse; after all, more than anything, Maya would've been honored.

She knew every word by heart, which would made the situation in her favor. That was her plan, continue to let her write until she knows more; it was just a cat-and-mouse type scenario but one is unaware, while the other hold the cards, one indomitable Riley Matthews was holding all the cards.

"Riley. Breakfast," Auggie says, his premature voice, traveling through the walls, but she wasn't hungry, and it was almost noon. Rather, she remained motionlessy in place, as if the world stopped. But Auggie's screams scattered the space-time continuum, repeating for his sister to come to, "BREAKFAST." Personally, she'd ignored it, which was unlike her, but ultimately gave in, after a countless number of chants from her brother, louder each time.

 _MiniMuffs_ was Saturday's breakfast, muffin-shaped cereal pieces, that came in about 15 different flavors; in this case, _Blueberry Buster_.

"Yes, I think it's a great idea," says Topanga. Auggie and Cory shared a gaze at one another, the two "men" of the house, and then at Topanga simultaneously, wide-eyed. _Did she just allow permission for a indoor-trampoline? Yes, she did, "But...?"_

"But…" Cory repeated, with excitement in his voice, speaking for both him and Auggie.

"You need to read this," his wife starts, placing a book on the table previously on her lap, across her husband's bowl. His face remained uneasy, gulping nervously. It was a hardcover copy of " _Paper Towns_ " by _John Green_. Cory _VOWED_ to never _READ_ another _John Green_ book after sobbing to two stories: _Looking for Alaska and The Fault in Our Stars._

"I rather read _In Search of Lost Time_ , all the volumes, then read another novel from… him," he pushed the book in Topanga's direction. "No. No. No." He shakes his head each time, rebellious as ever.

"No trampoline," his wife declares, then a furiously adorable Auggie, starts to lecture his own father, as motivated as ever to own a trampoline— indoors. Changing his perspective quickly, Cory nodded. At this point, he'd agreed to anything but to him, it was for a good cost.

"How about I read…" he looks at the title of the book again, slightly impressed by the artwork on the front, a red tack pointed on a map. "Paper Towns."

Riley remembers this story, the story of Quentin Jacobsen ( _Q_ ) and Margo Roth Spiegelman. Personally, it was one of her favorite love stories; behind Romeo and Juliet, though _mystery_ was the main focus. In her head, she was Margo. Lucas was Q. They love each other, and took risks, and have adventures. Q loved Margo so much that he went on a road-trip for 19 hours to find her, when she disappeared; which was normal for her. But why couldn't " _he_ " be like Q? Her " _Q_?"

Or simply, _Lucas_.

Riley went back to her room when noon hit, emotionally dubious when a text popped on her phone screen, a sad whimsey smirk as she read the message from no other; but her blonde friend.

 _ **Maya: Guess who got huckleberry cupcakes? Hint: me. Riles, 12:30. We got a date with huckleberries. See you later.**_

 ** _Ri_** ** _ley: Okay._**

"Okay," Maya repeats, setting her smartphone aside, as she slip on _Christmas_ -themed silicon quilted mitts. This had to the crappiest oven ever, but still manages to get the job done. It wasn't stainless steel, owning a old-fashioned gas oven in a gutsy, small apartment building that had the most diminished walls known to man.

A microwave hitting 0:00 sounded like a fire-alarm, sounds travelled, and she hated the people that lived there. _Mrs. Bolton_. _Owner of 25 cats_. _Mr. Burgston_. _Knicks Fanatic_. Solomon Douglas. NYC " _Local_ " Rapper. Finally, the _Nickelsons. Strictest FAMILY of ALL TIME._ But detail wasn't important.

Maya's batch was perfect, as she opened the lid of the oven, kneeling over to collect the one tray, containing 10 cupcakes. It smelled like heaven, but that was the thing about her huckleberry recipe, once it cools; the odor starts to get more " _bland_ " but the taste increases.

She sets the tray on the counter, shuffling through the drawers and cabinets to find a medium-sized ziploc container. Finally, a translucent one was found by her, in the pull-out case in the second cabinet near the fridge. Drip of sweats formed on her temple, but she squints and swab it with her arm, huffing in the scorching kitchen. It always resulted that way after she bakes, but ended on a good-cause, and puts cupcakes lined up neatly in the container, five-by-two formation. Subsequently, Maya drink a glass of carbonated water and finished off eating a pack of _CocoKing_. It was mushy, largely due to leaving it over the ironboard, which was warm.

But she didn't mind.

Maya nods, and place the lid on the container in approval. She removes her white-apron, mitts, and clean the kitchen area; mixing bowl, broken egg shells, butter wrappers, used teaspoons, etc. _Fresh._ That kitchen, it wasn't the best kitchen in the world, but damn was it clean.

Maya, physically drained, picks up her phone and look at the time. _12:12._ She looks down at her clothes: _white Lakers shirt, grey sweats, and a pair of black lace-up boots._

When she do go over to Riley's, she usually doesn't mind what she wears, as long as it was formidable. This was. But she decides to change, into something more obliging like she have to impress her best friend or something. But that was the thing about Riley, impressing her isn't hard. That's what Maya loved about Riley. And that's the reason, that they were best friends. Forever? She hoped, they were inseparable, and she didn't think she could've survive her teen years without Riley Matthews. So she's grateful that they were " _besties_ " and their bond was unbreakable.

"Shit," she mutters, the time 12:17. Honestly, she knew she didn't have to show up on time, but hates the feeling of 12:25 PM Subway rides. There were always creeps, varying from amateur clowns and male strippers; rarely, on occasions, Jigsaw Killers wannabes. It was odd, but that's just the effect New York had… on some degree. Every city have their share of weirdos.

That was the world though. _Weird_.

Riley doesn't even attempts to make an effort to smile, a text from Lucas- well, three, appeared on her phone, interrupting her recently in-app purchase, for _MyPersonalProblems_. Instead, she ignored the messages unbothered to even look at them. Considered by experts to be the top-rated app to help users with their " _personal problems_." Riley seemed convinced. $4.99. _Payment Successful._ She started up the app, having to confirm a email address and password to continue.

EMAIL: _rileymatthews16_

PASSWORD: _ilovebrownies_

She tapped _CONTINUE_ and _USERNAME_ appeared on the purple/white page layout. Typing " _Riles_ ", she quickly delete it. Leaning against the window, she starts to think of clever, matchless names to use, since _MyPersonalProblems_ included " _People in Your Area_ " and couldn't afford to be identified.

 _Bingo_.

USERNAME: _RatintheMat_

 _Submit._

 _Loading._

She was now on her profile _, RatintheMat's profile._

 _• Manage Profile._

 _• Change Password._

 _• Notifications._

 _• Ask a Question._

 _• Answer Questions._

 _• Find People Near You._

 _• Add Friends. (Seriously, Riley's face cringed. Is this a helpful platform or do they need to make it feel like social media?)_

 _• Send DM (Direct-Message)_

 _• Delete Profile._

There was also a world-connected home page, which Riley visited. It showed a list of popular topics, first being; abortion. Using the search box, she typed and searched " _My boyfriend is cheating on me with my best friend_ " for related questions. 6,219 questions were asked about this topic.

 _And I'm one of them now._ Scrolling through the page reading summaries, she stopped to read several questions.

 **my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend?!**

 _ok so me and my friend both like him ALOT and he called me and asked me out and i said yes. then my friend texted me and said she was going out with him. what should i do? i REALLY REALLY REALLY like him ALOT and hes cheating on me!_

 _my friend didnt even know i was going out with him until i told her_

 _what should i do? :(_

asked by _**BubbleWater01**_

 _12 responses._

 _Best Answer: Dump that son of a bitch! You know you want to, if you stay with that fucker, you're a FUCKING slut. And what kind of name is BubbleWater01? Dirty ass hoe. Fuckin' Wanker. by_ _ **MyDickIsLargerThanLife**_

She can tell this was just a arrogant asshole who dumbfoundedly spent $4.99 to make rude comments to people who really needed help with their problems— people, like her.

She also never seen so many curse words in one place before, except when she watches _Gordon Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares on YouTube._ She wasn't phased by it though, but she wasn't here to answer questions for the most part. Just wanted some insight on the _MyPersonalProblems'_ world and everything.

"Later," it was 12:34 and she expected Maya's arrival, so she exits the app and charges her phone, which was at 55% on the nightstand. She starts re-organizing her room immediately, separates the ultralight keychain away from the journal, placing the chain in her drawer, Maya's book near the window. Personally, she didn't want small crumbs of suspicions to fall into her lap. Maya might not suspect it but Riley couldn't take that risk, at all.

For the first time, in her span of sixteen years, grief overcomes the sly sixteen-year-old girl as she seen Maya out, on the fire escape kneeling downwards, lifting up what kept them apart.

Riley manages to force a smile, as the quirky blonde slide through, positioning herself securely to match her energy; aside her best friend. Maya nods, and Riley gives her a hug to hide her true emotions, which was heartache; in this case, _hart-ache_.

"Riles, that's a hard squeeze," admitted Maya, who slings a multi-colored paint splatter backpack onto her lap, flailing her legs happily.

Are you complaining?" replied Riley, staring into the depth of blue that was Maya's eyes, as if she was reading through her soul.

"Of course not," says Maya, meeting her gaze, squinting to intimidate Riley. "Oh, um, where's my— book? Silver." She seemed clustered when she said it, Riley notices. But instead of being observant, she hands it to her, it was on her side respectively. "Thanks."

"Don't—,"

"Key?"

Riley stood up, and without hesitating, went over to the desk. Maya's sterling key, sat on the top of several mystery novels, exactly where she had it set. When Maya receives the key, she started to unlock the journal, examining the pages precisely. It sat on her lap, but turns it back to the first page immediately, and then closed. Riley cleared her throat and took a seat by Maya once again, asking for the huckleberry cupcakes.

"Oooooh," oozed Maya with enthusiasm, as she zip open her backpack and takes out a container, hints of purple visible to Riley. "Aren't they delicious?"

Riley shrugged.

"How would I know? I didn't get to eat one yet," says the snarky brunette lightly, receiving a gaze and a humorless _ha-ha_ from Maya.

Maya opened the lid on the container, holding it above her waist, offering her friend one. "Huckleberry?"

"Sure," One was taken, and like before, she'd examined the dark-purple cupcake, although it wouldn't matter, finally proceeds to eat it. 4 bites, done. It was better this time, she can obviously taste the added vanilla extract more clearly, and the smell wasn't a issue.

"How is it?" she asked, as she bit her lip tenderly.

"Delish," replies a smiling Riley, acting as quirky as possible. Outside, she was playing the appearance of happy, fun-loving Riley Matthews who didn't know anything about invisible ink, the cheating, and anything else uncovered yesterday. Inside, she knew everything… and kept it to herself, a twist of fate. There are just some things better left unsaid. This was one of them. "And it didn't smell this time. Good job, Maya."

Maya nods rhythmically, shutting the lid, sealing but placing the container onto her friends' lap. "Yours."

"Thanks," Riley says with a smile of gratitude, receiving praise back from her thoughtful friend. "But I do need to learn the recipe, I want to learn actually." Maya's brows arched, in complete awe.

"Really?" asked the gleeful girl. Riley nods. And she squealed, Maya was excited. That someone— her best friend, wanted to learn something from her. Her face said it all, sharp smile and momentous clapping. "Sure. You can come over, to my house, next week, I could teach you step-by-step."

"Actually, I want to learn it myself," suggested Riley. "I just need the ingredients, the d— journal, and I could outdo your cupcakes, Hart."

"Ouuuhhhh, is that so?" Maya liked the challenge, folding her arms staring at Riley, who kept her arms atop the container, but set it aside her moments later.

Riley shook her head. "Not a chance." Both girls share a laugh, but inform the blonde that her interest of making huckleberry cupcakes was still immense. Maya suggested again, that she come over her place and do it, ingredients provided; but Riley argues back with the independent learning excuse.

"You were always a learner," Maya smacks her lip, and offered the persistent sixteen year old girl her journal, extending her hand.

"Not now," Riley says, setting her friends' arm down. "I'll remember to get it on… Friday." That should be about 5-6 entries.

"So… how's the boyfriend?" asked Maya, causing Riley to study her for opposing moments, their eyes met once fleetingly.

"Er, pretty good," Riley says, which was true. Despite the fact that Lucas was dating Maya as well, their relationship wasn't in shambles to her yet, completely. It will, when she learns the truth, eventually; the whole truth. But for now, sugar-coated lies will do. "But, off Lucas…"

"…the cowboy…" Maya added, sastified by her pun, and the other girl just scoffed at her stereotypical ' _Western_ ' puns.

"—off Lucas," Riley repeated, taking a deep breath before changing the subject. "Do you want to go get coffee?" This was an attempt to exhaust Maya, so she can leave early or something. She didn't have it in her heart, to tell her to go home. No matter what she did, Maya was still and always Riley's #1. But she just honestly wants to be alone after what felt like hours, but was several minutes.

"You're paying?" answered Maya, placing the diary into the bag. Riley's eyes followed until it was out of sight.

"Yeah," Riley simply nods, willing to spend her entire allowance on coffee if that's what it takes. A coffee overdose was exactly what went through her mind, insanely strong, outsized cups of coffee. It would definitely fatigue her during the day and keep her up at night. "Let's go." Riley stood up first, the sharped-eye blonde stayed in place, gazing at Riley's jellybean PJ's.

Really?

It took no more than 8 minutes to change into something else, but she was sure not to overdress, especially to simply drink coffee. Plaid will do, so after they both assured being ready, they left, right after she shoved $60 into the slim pockets of her tights. Passing through the merged kitchen-living room; Cory and Topanga squared off, Milk Shots, a challenge hosted by Auggie.

"What's up, losers?" The three didn't bulge or even seem to notice the two girls, as the obnoxious brawl between the milk-drunken parents continue, saying things like "you're going down", "suck it, Cory", "TOPANGAAAAA", "Ahhhhhh", etc.

It wasn't until Riley opened the front door that the two parents turn to face their daughter, like their parental super-sense power activated. But Cory was the one to speak.

"Um, Riley, where are you going?"

"Café Grumpy," Riley said, charmingly perky as she spoke. He studied her, and took a small shot of milk. But he was a reasonable parent, very easy going. Instead of asking her how long, why, stay home, or don't drink coffee, you're just sixteen (although most sixteen year old do drink coffee anyways)

He squints and ask her, "Will there be boys?"

"No,"

"Okay honey, have fun," he shoots her a smile, and abruptly went back to the challenge. Topanga added a faint, "be safe," as the two girls left the apartment but don't before Riley said, "I will."

Bleecker Street Subway Station was packed as always: the sight of new tourists, magazine carts being pushed around, snacks being sold and distributed, NY Times being sold for $1.99, and overpriced souvenirs like: mini Statue of Liberty figurines, I Heart NY Gear, Swingman Knicks Jersey, Yankees Gear, Marsh-Melo's, and color Beads. But it didn't take long. Maya and Riley took two trips until reaching their destination, 224 W 20th St, a total of 30 minutes. Maya's legs were worn-out from standing up that long, Riley's weren't.

When they finally arrived at Grundy's, Maya took a seat at a 4-person table and Riley went to go get drinks. It was slow, they made up 25% of the population of customers.

"Espresso. Dark," Maya requested.

Riley nods, "You got it, Maya,", and takes off to the front counter and buy the stuff. Unfolding her bills, she would just go for a simple milk-tea. The total was $8.34, which was outrageously expensive for small sizes. But she continues to pay, making her way back to the table. Plus, the cashier was rude.

Setting the cups on the table, Riley takes a seat across Maya, who picks up her coffee. "Thanks." She takes a sip.

"Don't mention it," Riley stirs her spoon in the brown-liquid substance, taking precise sips, warm. "How is it?"

"Honestly," Maya patted her chest several times, clearing her throat. "…strong, like really strong. But all I need is some…"

Riley cuts her off.

"Sugar," A packet of sugar of _Sweet'N Low_ appeared in her cuffed hands.

"You're so lame," Maya says, taking the sugar, making adjustments to her espresso for the better. "Riley, trying to be like daddy."

"So, a middle-school History teacher," Riley chuckled.

"No, magic,"

"…you thought that was magic…" Riley looks up at Maya, lightly nodding.

"It was the way you said it," Maya clarified, tapping on her plastic coffee cup. "You were like " _sugar_ ", magican's voice, Riles."

Her face hardened, "Did I really sound like that?"

"Yes," Maya gestures, laughing. "You really did, I was spot-on."

Riley looks around the dimly-lit space, takes delicate sips of her milk tea, and back at at Maya, who notices her friends' eyes wandering.

"You okay?"

Riley quickly nods, "Yeah, it's just… depressing. This atmosphere,", and finishes the milk tea, making a quick excuse.

Maya looks around. "You're not wrong?"

 _Buzzzzzzzzz_. Riley's phone vibrated.

Instantly, she reacts and slip her phone out on the table, hitting the power button, and now four messages from Lucas. The recent one reading—

 _ **Lucas: Are you ignoring me Riley?!**_

Before she replied, viewing the previous atop in order.

 ** _Lucas: Hey R._**

 ** _Lucas: Hope your morning is swell._**

 ** _Lucas: Wyd? I'm bored._**

Riley replied to the fourth message. Yes, she was ignoring him. But didn't want it to seem that way, so she said…

 ** _Riley: Of course not, I love you. Sorry, I couldn't text back. I was just with Maya getting coffee, I just looked at my phone._**

 ** _Lucas: I love you too. Sorry, text me later?_**

 ** _Riley: Yeah, I will._**

 ** _Lucas: Awesome. I'll be waiting :)_**

 ** _Riley: I know._**

She swiftly pocketed her phone, holding back her endeavor to rain a million tears. Things like " _I love you_ " and smily faces saddened her. _Did he really meant it…?_

"So… who's texting you?"

She gathered herself, "Lucas," There was no excitement in her voice, but Maya didn't catch on.

She seemed more surprised than anything.

"I thought you were texting, well— someone else, you didn't seemed thrilled," Maya admitted, which was true. "But… I don't know. We can't control our face expressions sometimes. Can we, Riles?"

"No,"

"Do you want to explore?" Maya blurted, looking outside the thin glass sheets as people passed by, living their every day lives, and taking on the world.

"Now?"

The sightsee blonde nodded, smiling at her questionable Riley. So, she took one glance outside, and could have said a million things to her friend.

 _I'm tired._

 _I don't feel like it._

 _That guy looks like a pedophile._

 _Too busy._

 _Where are we going?_

But instead, she looks at Maya. Maya meet her gaze, and smiled knowing the answer before it could've been said.

"Let's explore…" She grinned, the two got up, left the café, and went to discover the uncharted territory of New York.

They walked, like most New Yorkers, passing hardware stores and apartment buildings. They walked in a pair, meticulously passing through emsembled units of people, fleeting in both directions. Once they passed a three-and-a-half mile radius, Maya stops Riley, somewhere on Midtown Manhattan, and points at a small antique shop, The Old New.

It was tucked between two superior buildings, and seemed out-of-date. And with that said, they both remained in-odds of entering the store.

"Come on," Maya yanks Riley's arm, but she stayed in place.

"No. No. No. No. No," Riley hissed, firmly keeping her boots planted to the pavement, unable to match Maya's forceful pull.

Maya rolled her eyes, probably at her friends' immaturity. Unlike Riley, she quite enjoyed the vibe of the shop . Couldn't really blame the girl, she was the one who wanted to explore in the first place.

"Stop. Being. A. Wuss," She articulated, hoping that would convince the resistance of her coward of a friend.

"I don't want to die," Riley barked, lightly shaking, "I want to live and don't make me enter this creepy place."

Riley had a point. Outside, the display windows showed creepy animal-based figurines that looked like, like they have been taxi-dermy. Their daunting eyes stared them down like victims, and it terrified her greatly.

"You're exaggerating," Maya stated, offering her $30 if she enters first; releasing her grip on Riley's now-bruised left arm.

"…and you made me pay for coffee," scoffed Riley, who sounded more convince now to enter the hollow-based store.

Maya dug three bill from her pockets. "Is that a yes?"

She nodded, taking the bills shoving it into her tights. She hesitates, and enters first. Maya sastified, but in the process losing cash.

She pushed the door open and stepped tentatively into the heavy, musty silence. And Riley instantly felt swallowed by precarious piles of Russian artifacts: framed photographs of austere-looking Russian families; Eastern Orthodox religious icons; pins from the 1980 Tallinn Olympics; more nesting dolls. So many nesting dolls. A narrow pathway had been negotiated through the clutter, leaving room for a maximum of three to four shoppers at any given time.

Maya enters, trailing behind her timorous friend, who's manner of walking was hesitant, and hers was placid.

At the end of the pathway, perched quietly like a watchful bird, sat the owner. He didn't look particularly thrilled to have them in his shop. His gaze was stone-cold which terrified Riley, Maya wasn't phased by him— at all, rather embracing it.

"How you're doing, fella?" Maya greeted.

It was hard to tell whether he was offended or unhappy, or if smiling just isn't really his thing. She searched for a conversation topic, awkwardly.

"So, uh, are these really from the 1980 Tallinn Olympics?" she said, gesturing at the expansive wall of lapel pins to the left.

The shopkeeper nodded.

"Did you bring this stuff back from Russia?" she asked.

You want to talk, I have work to do," he answered rudely, before shooing them out of his store—for no reason. Riley was first to walk out, well— she ran, but Maya stays back and called him…

"BONEHEAD, DIMWIT, BLOCKHEAD, KOOK, IDIOT—,"

"GET OUTTTTTTT!"

"… ASSHOLE," Running out of the store, tipping over anything she can before reaching the door.

She takes Riley's hand and the two shared a laugh, as they ran off in the opposite direction, the adventure officially starting.

They took five hours to fully explore the depths of Midtown Manhattan and went as far as exploring Kips Bay, which affected both girls. They were exhausted, and to end their day, pizza. Maya wanted, not just pizza, but the best pizza in all of New York. Her treat. It was the least she could do, after Riley saves her friend's ass numerous times during their little " _hunt_ " in Kips Bay. Maya evoked it, thinking Kips was easy going, but packed as much badassery as Manhattan.

She googled and search through archives of " _Best Pizza in New York_ " and resulted in Brooklyn. And took the trip. They took a different subway, making 3 trips; before officially being in Brooklyn. It was different, but they expected it to be. It was more vibrant and young, compared to Manhattan.

Everyone seemed alive, more youthful and a lot more expensive areas as well as current delevopments. Maya fell in love with Brooklyn. Riley, um— not so much. She felt like an " _outsider_ ", unfamiliar with these people and adapting culture. But, Maya felt like a longtime Brooklyn resident, walking through like she owned it, but that was just good ol' Maya Hart.

"There it is," Maya says, GPS-ing the entire location on her phone, at the corner stop of Di Fara Pizza. Riley's stomach growled, remembering that all she ate today was a bowl of MiniMuffs and one huckleberry cupcake.

Unlike " _The Old New_ ", Riley was dying to enter; literally consumed by hunger. So she was first to enter those doors.

Inside, Maya purchased two regular pepperoni pizza slices, both a total of ten dollars, and took a seat with Riley, nearest to the entrance, of the fifteen-seat pizzeria constructed of linoleum tile floor and harsh fluorescent lights.

"Finally," drooled Riley, who munched unsophisticatedly on the thinly-crust slice of heaven. _This was the best pizza in New York_. Her orgasmic moaning a sign of pleasure.

Maya took a moment to smirk, amused by the awakened beast that was her best friend. But she couldn't blame her, exploring for five hours was something— especially for two sixteen year old girls who was still in middle-school. All in all, it was an amazing day. It surely beats staying home all day long, not that it was a bad thing.

She took her first bite and didn't want to take her last.

"It's so…"

"Perfect," Riley finishes.

"Beyond that,"

"I know," She responds.

Maya was lost for words.

They ate seconds, briefly, and drank some pink lemonade to end their early-dinner. And that concluded their long, impeccable day. Yes, Maya wanted to explore some more, maybe stop in Harlem or Queens. But 1. They were both admittedly worn-out; 2. It was getting really dark at this time; and 3. That should be saved for another day. Riley, lead the pursuit, and claimed that they will explore all of New York soon enough. But it's time to end their expedition.

It took about an hour, five rides, and some impatience before they reached Greenwich Village. Riley's home. Both girls were completely drained, and Maya never thought she would've missed her bed this much. Maya came inside briefly, just to collect her backpack which was laying by the window. She embraces Riley, exits from the fire escape, and now Riley was alone at last.

But now she doesn't want her to leave. Today, Riley learned a valuable life lesson. It was after they embarked on that " _quest_ " and had many amazing memories. She learned the hard way, that sometimes friendship conquers everything that one is more important sometimes. She'd thought for a brief moment, that: she didn't want to lose her best friend. But that didn't stop her from wanting answers!

7:26 PM.

Riley sat at her bedroom window, a bit wiggly as she sends Lucas, a promised text message earlier that day.

 _ **Riley: Hey.**_

He replies instantly _._

 ** _Lucas: Finally. Where have you been? I've been waiting._**

 ** _Riley: Manhattan, Kips Bay, and Brooklyn._**

 ** _Lucas: You explored the world… without me? :(_**

 ** _Riley: Well, I wouldn't say the world. Just portions of New York._**

 ** _Lucas: My heart is in portions._**

 _Mines too, Riley thought._

 _ **Riley: You'll be fine. Trust me, I know.**_

 _ **Lucas: Are you tired? You have to be, going back and forth from place to place have to put some effect on your body.**_

 _ **Riley: Very…**_

 _ **Lucas: I'll text you tomorrow. Get your beauty sleep. You don't need it but, rest up. I'll love you. :)**_

 ** _Riley: U2_**

 ** _Lucas: Aha clever ;)_**

She exits her messages, feeling a bit more relieved.

Taking a deep breath, she enters in and popped up her newly acquired app _MyPersonalProblems_ , on her smartphone.

She taps " _Ask a Question_ " and instantly; she writes whatever question first came to mind.

 _ **Should I break up with my boyfriend?**_

 _We've been dating now for weeks now, weeks. I just discovered something, unraveled a truth. But I don't have the complete truth, just bits. Anyways, he is cheating on me with my best friend. But I don't know who started it. I don't know what to do, I'm desperate. Without saying much, any advice on what I should do? I really need help, like badly._

 _asked by **RatintheMat**_

Now it was there for users to see.

 _1 New Notification._

With a shaky hand, she watches as a notification banner popped up on her screen. She taps " _View_ " as a response quickly appeared on her question, it was a short, effective answer.

 _Answer: I think you should wait until you know the whole TRUTH._

 _by_

Riley's eyes widened as she stares jarred at the username.

 _ **FarkMan22**_

...

 _ **Author's Note: C2 Complete**_

 _ **REVIEW! Thanks. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

The first periods passed in a blur, and it felt like it had only taken a few minutes for the hour-hand to crawl from the ' _seven_ ' to the ' _twelve_ '.

Not expecting the class to be over so soon, Riley gasped audibly when the bell rang. Luckily for her, the other students were too caught up in their chattering to hear it.

The brunette sighed and gathered her books. She put them in her bag and stood up from the desk, making her way to her next period, History. She wasn't sad at all really, not anymore, not over Lucas. Well, that's what she kept telling herself, but she wasn't completely sure. _MyPersonalProblems_ was definitely key to her rehabilitation of a relationship, so progress was made. If that was the case, why didn't she break up with Lucas yet?

Was it that _FarkMan22_ told her that she should wait until she know everything? That was part of it. Did she still have feelings for Lucas? As much as she wanted to deny that she doesn't, she did. She can feel it in the deep depth of her heart, and that feeling doesn't feel like it's leaving for the moment being. But nevertheless, it was _Farkman22's_ words that advised her. And there's a probability that he know about her profile on _MyPersonalProblems_ (MPP); but that wasn't compared to him knowing about the cheating, and the fact that all of them had that one class together, the one she was paces away from.

At this moment, she doesn't hesitate to enter the classroom. Why would she? It was her favorite class, easily her favorite teacher for obvious reasons. But she was a bit flustered, notably twitching fingers, as she watches her trio of friends talking in their little inner circle.

"Riley," Farkle said flirtatiously. Only he can make something so innocent like saying her name sound so coquettish. She smiled, taking a seat, now assembling the quartet.

"Riles, tell your hillbilly boyfriend that we're making the playoffs next year," Maya scoffed, rolling her eyes at him, "…he don't think that the Knicks are making the playoffs next year."

Riley didn't watch much sports, irl. But that didn't stop her from supporting the Knicks, because they were New York's team. And she did own several apparel like t-shirts, jerseys, etc. And her favorite player was obviously Carmelo Anthony, who was the star of the team. She knew how bad they were… this year, but she was optimistic that they would return to top-notch contenders, especially in the weaker Eastern Conference.

"Er, don't count us out," She actually smiled at her boyfriend, but only because he cause her too, with his lopsided grin. "We'll win the title next year!"

Lucas howled in laughter, hysterically. Everyone in the class took a moment to look at him, even Mr. Matthews, who was sidetracked from the beginning of his own class reading _Paper Towns_ by John Green.

Once Lucas gathered himself. "Rockets? I think you mean Rockets."

" _ROCKETS_?!" Maya shook her head in disbelief, baffled at what he just said. "So? You think Santa Clause and Captain Brick will win it all, huh?"

"Better chance than the Knicks," he countered, confidently backing up his statement with advance statistics and win shares. "…and I think you mean _The Beard_ and _Superman_ , blondie."

This conversation seem so unsullied between the two, going back and forth with their exchanges, just two friends talking. Riley didn't seem comfortable at all however, but thankfully, they weren't paying attention to her. She was just glad that they couldn't see her unenthusiastic face.

"What's wrong?" Well, all except for Farkle.

"Nothing," almost automatically, Riley spoke. She managed to wipe the seldom delirious look on her face. Was she jealous? A little bit. But she far from mad, not at all. "It's nothing."

Farkle's eye narrowed at her, observantly."Are you sure?" B—"

Before another word was spoken, Farkle was called upon to teach the class, by Mr. Matthews. He was too distracted to say anything else, concentrating vastly on the book that would guaranteed a trampoline. Without further question, the turtleneck-sweater boy made his to the front of the class. Today's lesson was well written on the board: _Watergate Scandal._

Farkle, however, has no knowledge of this event or what went down. So instead, he lectured to the class about ' _trust_ '.

Farkle teached.

Everyone listened. Well, except for Maya. Instead, she was texting on her handheld. Or, playing a game. Either way, she was tapping rapidly on the screen. But almost everyone else was listening, which boosted Farkle's self-esteem. He was on a roll right now, quickly putting two-and-two together, and basically preaching to the class. It didn't take long until he took a little break, tapping his chin, composing himself for another topic.

 _Bzzzzzzzzzzz_.

Riley's phone rattled in the pockets' of her jeans.

 _Who would be texting be now_? Riley thought, slipping it into sight.

 _ **Lucas: Some lesson, huh? ;)**_

 _Why am I not surprised?_

 _ **Riley: I'm actually listening to his "lesson".**_

And this was true, she been rather engaged in his teachings, even when it wasn't necessary. There was many questions that crossed her mind that night, that faithful Saturday night; after the exploration of several New York hotspots, after she arrived home, after she asked that question on _MyPersonalProblems..._

Sure, she wondered apprehensively if Farkle, one of her best friends on the planet, knew her online alter ego known as " _RatintheMat_ " but that wasn't the topmost question, not to her, anyways.

But what she wanted to know most was this: What kind of problems was he dealing with? She couldn't find out many details to why, and the questions he answered are completely random, plus he haven't asked any questions on _MPP_ , so she was basically stuck in a loop. But what if he tumbled upon her question accidentally through the many, many archives, not knowing if it was Riley at all? What if he was just giving advice to someone who needed it, let alone going through something as devastating as that. That's why it was such a incomplete question to her. And she was still learning how to use the application anyways, so she wasn't discouraged at all.

 _ **Lucas: What's up with the quotations, R? Lol**_

 _ **Riley: Is that so important?**_

 _ **Lucas: Good point…**_

 _5%_

 _Shit_. The brunette pocketed her phone, trying to save the last amount of life it had left. It wasn't like she had to use it anyways, with lunch period and one class left, but she rather have it at five percent than dead.

When the bell rang to announce the start of the lunch break; Lucas, Maya, and Riley went to lunch, Farkle went to read more _Did You Know?_ catalogs in the library. They settled into the small-scale cafeteria, with their pepperoni pizzas, balancing their conversations and eating.

"Pretty good," the blonde complimented, nibbling on a cut on pepperoni. Lucas nodded in agreement. Riley nodded distractedly.

"I'm not so hungry," Riley claimed, although her stomach said otherwise. But she lost her appetite, reasons she can't explain.

"You only took two bites," Lucas chuckled, wrapping her around him like a homemade scarf.

But she pushed off, lightly. "I rather eat two bites than none, mister,"

"…then are you willing to eat two bites at Sushi Palace. S—"

 _Bzzzzzzzzz_.

"Give me a minute."

Lucas stopped at the near end of his date proposal. Riley's message was supposedly more important at the moment, and as it turns out, it was.

It was a message from Farkle.

 _ **Farkle: Meet up in the school library. -F**_

"I'll see you guys later," Riley stood up, concluding to herself that he knows. Maya's phone lack of vibration proved it. And he included " _-F_ " with his text, and in retrospect, that meant, it was urgent.

"Whe—"

"Shut up, Ranger Rick! Where are you going though?"

"Library."

"Library?" Maya furrowed her eyebrows, "But— that's where geeks go to regenerate their brain cells, and Farkle… sometimes."

"And?" the brunette questioned, smirking slightly, somehow outsmarting the charismatic blonde.

"—and I'll just eat my pizza and shut up," Maya continues, resuming her pizza, leaving Lucas to talk.

"I'll miss you,"

Maya rolled her eyes, her mouth stuffed with pizza. "…so much cheesiness!" It was difficult to determine whether it was towards him or the pizza itself.

"Same," she forces a smile, tardily making her way out of the lunchroom.

A million things crosses her mind as Riley approached the library, each a different scenario, but each one carries the same results: complications. For sure, he didn't want to show her _Did You Know?_ catalogs or interesting facts about a particular movement. That wasn't a bit vital, unless they were entering NYC's Annual Brain Masters' Challenge.

But they weren't.

As she set foot into the soundless, whimsically-bound room formed by books and many, many cedar shelves which formed a labyrinth, and the set tables as starting points; she darts around for a certain brown hair boy with today's lavender sweater. He wasn't at the tables however, nor his favorite sections, 4B and Sci-Fi. There had to be atleast fifty students in here, all mapped out pinpointed at certain sections. Where was Farkle?

Riley's phone visible, her phone's blacked out seconds after.

 _Damn_. Riley continue to look around, with no success. She was already perplexed by how everything was set up, well, the shelves anyways.

Each time Riley passes a new guy: they would give her best odd, extensive stares right until she was out of sight. It was like they witnessed something majestic for the very first time, and they did. A girl was in actually in their territory, and she wasn't wearing thick eyeglasses, rocking suspenders, or possess a high-pitch voice.

Series? No.

Action? No.

Classic 1970's? No.

Edition 1? No.

Mystery? Finally. Riley found him at long last.

He was sitting in a well constructed posture, legs curled against his chest, hands on a rather large novel, a hardcover.

9Reads, that was what he was reading. She wasn't too familiar with the content, but it seemed like a mystery, a abundance of question marks in various colors made it obvious. Nevertheless, this was the _Mystery_ section.

He was rather calm, as he signals for the brunette to take a seat aside him. She joined him on the floor, leaning her back against an offbeat pattern of books, speechless for the time being. Farkle sets his book atop his lap, sighing skyward, then turning to the wordless brunette.

"I know," Farkle simply says. "…that you're RatintheMat." Her expression remained the same, she was expecting this, but maybe not the first line to start. "Hey. I'm sorry about everything."

Riley doesn't cry. She didn't want to look defenseless in front of him, not since the time, in sixth grade, when she called a ' _freak_ ' by eighth graders, led by Nina Ellington. It was so difficult to control her feels, but she manages somehow.

"It's not your fault," replied the brunette, shimmering brown eyes at him. "But I guess you know now, FarkMan22."

Farkle chuckled humorlessly. "I wish I didn't."

And that brought up her question. "What made you sure that I was… _y'know_?"

"Er, it's a long story," Farkle assured her, his ardent gaze was slowly cascading over Riley's. "How did you find out then?"

Riley stares at him in astonishment. _When did Farkle Minkus became so forward?_

"About the cheating?" Riley asked.

He nodded.

"Well," Riley started. "I— uh, well, there, I read some entries, entries that she had written in a special journal of hers."

"What are your feeling towards them?"

"I don't hate them, especially Maya. I do feel…" the brunette tucked her legs into her arms consolingly, "…words can't describe it, Farkle. And I think it's my fault that he cheated." She was unable to hold back her barrage of tears.

His attempt to comfort her consisted of puddling his sweater's density with the brunette's eye water. He had dreamt for about this moment, atleast million times, with both girls. Except they weren't crying, gleeful if anything.

As minutes passed, in his aid, her tears finally ceased to the point of sniffling. "If you feels like sometime it's your fault, slap yourself, please." He said, deadpanned.

"But—"

"Ha?"

"Far—"

"Ha?"

She sighed, admittedly. "Thanks."

"For?" Farkle smirked.

"…for everything," she formulated, placing her head on a rest of books.

"Don't mention it," Farkle says, rubbing his head thankful for her words of gratitude. "Honestly, don't. Let's talk about something else until the time runs out," Farkle looks at his wristwatch, realizing lunch period was near the end.

"You start," Riley offered, sucking air through her teeth.

"No, you," Farkle countered, a wide smile formed on his face.

"What kind of problems are you dealing with?" She said, a split second after. His smile disappeared instantly, and she seemed sorry that she asked. "Sorry—"

Farkle's face lingered. "It's fine," He swallowed firmly, placing his book against his chest, leisurely. "Do you really want to know? I don't want it to change you, and how you see me,"

"Never." She promised solemnly, holding out her extended pinky. Their fingers intertwined, sealing their forbidden ordeal.

And then he told her. "Suicide."

...

 _ **Author's Note: Didn't want to go a week with an update so, I updated. A bit rushed, as you can tell, but hope it's worth the wait. I wanted it longer, but didn't want to help you guys waiting.**_

 _ **What do you guys think?**_


End file.
